User blog:Luigi The Thunder Master/User Battle Royal (Metal's Take)
Description Which User walks away? Roster *Skyblazero *Crash the King 2 *TheAmazingMetalMario *Ticman65 *The Golden Moustache *Rled453 Pre Fight Metal is walking in a forest until being teleported People nearby are panicking Golden is Fighting Dark until he was Teleported Dark: What?! Rled is Flying until being Teleported To the Shock of All around Crash is Swinging through Springfield until Being Teleported Citizens start panicking Ticman just Finished Cooking Steamed Hams until He was teleported Rled walks around in a Giant Castle until Finding Golden and Mistakes him for the person who teleported him and Sends a doghouse at Golden Metal is on the Meta Crystal and Sees Crash and Remembers Nearly Dying to him and Grabs him Sky is on a roof and sees zombies on the ground until Ticman comes up from the Chimney and attacks Sky Confused FIGHT! Rled vs Golden Rled Fires the Doghouse at Golden Golden Punches it back at Rled Rled sends More Doghouses and a Few Bones all hitting Golden Golden: Ow! Golden Jumps and Punches Rled Rled: Ack! Golden Pulls out a Hammer and starts hitting The Doghouses at Rled until... Golden: Die! Golden Punches Rled Really Hard Rled: AAAAAAAAaaaaaaaaaaaa.. Rled was almost dead Golden Tries To Crush Rled but He dodges Rled: TAKE THIS! Rled Sends an all out assault with Everything he Has ... Golden Gets up and with one last Strike Knocks Rled into Lava ... But only his Corpse? It turns out Golden Killed Rled before he hit the Lava A Mercy Death. KO! RLED WAS MERCY KILLED BY GOLDEN! Alternate Ending Rled With What's left of his Power Fires a Super Doghouse at Golden Knockig him into lava Golden: SHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIT!!!!!!! Rled Walks off Metal Mario vs Crash Metal Throws Crash at a Crystal Crash: Ow! Crash Grabs Metal with a Grappling Hook Metal: Uh oh Metal is Slammed on the Ground and his Hit by a Bomb knocking him off stage Metal Sends a Blue Fireball and Crash Sends a Bomb Both Collide and Explode Knocking Crash Down and Metal Farther away Metal Flips on the crystals under the stage only to be knocked to the ground with a roundhouse Kick Crash Steals Metal's Hammer and Hits him with it Metal Gets up and Gets his Hammer Back with a kick to the Chest of Crash Crash: That's it! Crash Pulls out a Chainsaw Metal: Uh oh....(I need to take him out fast!) Metal Jumps on the top only to Be hit in the leg causing Sparks to Shine Metal: (Be Fast! Metal) Metal Throws a Bob omb at his Feet Knocking him up where he Grabs a Crystal and Makes it Fall Crash: What the He- Crash is Crushed by the Crystal and Knocked through the Stage onto a Crystal Impaling Crash. and Just as the molecules were about to reform Crash They were destroyed by explosions and Blue Fire and Thus would Bring the end to the Legacy of the Bartman Metal: Wow... That uh... Was worse then I Planned... KO! THE BARTMAN'S LEGACY IS OVER! Alternate Ending Metal Sends the Piillar Down Crash: Oh Hell no! Crash Throws a Smoke bomb at Metal and Dodges the Crystal Metal: Uh oh. I Can't see! Crash: TAKE THIS! Crash Plunges a Super Hot Knife Into Metal's Eye Metal: AAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!!! MY EYE!!!!! Crash: Say Hi Too Satan! Oh Wait... THAT'S ME! Crash Grabs an Axe and Stabs Metal Over and Over the screams Getting Quiter but an Undescribable Feeling Appears over Crash. Then the Screams stopped. Crash Had Won. Feeling Horrible Crash Grapples away Sky vs Tic Sky: AAAAAH! Tic: Enjoying my Steamed Hams? Sky: No! Tic: Good. Sky Throws a Rock at Tic Tic: OOF! THAT HURT! Tic: I Need to Sit down. Where is it? Ahh Here it is. Vend a Couch! Tic puts a Quarter in a switch Causing a Couch to Fall on Sky Sky Dodges Sky: WOAH! TOO CLOSE! But Sky Did't See Tic throw numbers at him Tic: 5. 4. 3. 2. 1! Sure enough numbers 5-1 Attack Sky Sky: OW! Sky Heals with a Star Shaped Cookie Tic: Well There goes my progress... Sky: Haha! Sky Didn't Notice the Couch Falling on him and Sending Him through the roof Sky: OW! AAAAH! Tic Sends more Hams at Sky Sky: That's it buddy! Either you Walk away... Tic: Uh oh Sky: OR I WALK ON YOUR FACE! Sky Had Gone Ultra Instinct! Sky is Knocking Tic around until Sky: I GAVE YOU A CHANCE! Tic: I WONT LET YOU WIN THAT EASILY! Tic had Revealed his Power THE SHINNING! With this Power... Tic Summons an Army of Groudskeeper Willys! The Willy Horde Gang up on Sky Who is knocking them Away And Then Tic Goes in for the Killing Blow! Tic Jumps at Sky and Cuts His Head Off! KO! AN END TO MYSTERY INC.! Alternate Ending Sky Dodges Tic and Punches Him Super Hard Tic: DAMMIT! Sky: I Warned You. Sky then Flies Straight through Tic and kills him 'FINAL THREE!' 'Pre Fight' The Three Teleport to a Black space... An Empty Void of nothing... Metal: Now what? Tic: More People? Golden: Why would we even Fight? ???: to Go home Metal: Who Said that?! Dark Mario emerges Dark: Me. Golden: Dark, Why I'll- Dark: This is MY World Buddy. attack me and You'll die. Tic: Welp Fellas... Let's Boogie. Metal: Ok. Golden: ... fine. 'FIGHT!' Tic Sends Hams at Golden But Golden hits them Back at Tic and Hits Metal Metal Throws his Hammer at Golden and Hits his Gut Golden: Damn... Tic: Bonk! Tic used the Shinning to throw Metal around Dark: Oh this is GOOD! Metal: Take THIS! Metal Throws a Blue Fire Ball at Tic But Hits Golden Instead Golden Throws a Gold Fire Ball at Metal turning Him into a Coin temporarily Metal: Really? Tic and Golden Rush at each other Golden Hits Tic with a Hammer Strike to the Head Tic: DAMMIT! Tic Sends Hams at Golden Golden Ow! Wait what's th- It was a Rocket From a Rocket Launcher! Golden: Motherfu-''' '''KO! Golden is Blown up and Killed by the Rocket Tic: One down... One to Go. Metal Turned Back Metal: Here we Go... Tic Punches Metal in the head and Metal Countered With a Hammer Strike Tic sends Steamed Hams at Metal Metal: OW! Tic Pulls Out his Bazooka ???: You Might Wanna Grab that. Metal Grabs the Bazooka Metal: Mine now! Tic Uses the Shinning to Destroy the Bazooka Metal: Well that was dumb Tic: Lock on! Metal: Oh Crap! ???: Hide behind the Scrap heap he Made Metal Hides Behind it and it outlasts the Lock Metal: Time to end this! Metal Runs up and Punches Tic So Hard Tic is Cut in half 'FINAL KO!' Dark: Welp Time for you To G- Metal: Revive them. Now. Dark And What are you gonna do? Yell at me? Metal: Jumps over Dark and Pulls his Cap over his eyes and starts punching him Dark: OK! YOU WIN! Dark Revives Them... Except for Crash Crash: Nah I'm the King of the Underworld now. Metal and Dark Stare Dumbfounded Conclusion This DBXs Winner is... THEAMAZINGMETALMARIO! Amazing Winner.png ' 'Placements 6) Rled: Was Killed and Had his Corpse Burned 5) Crash: Crushed by a pillar 4) Sky: Head Cut off by Ticman 3) Golden: Blown Up by a Rocket Launcher 2) Ticman: Cut in Half by Metal 1) Metal: Blinded Dark Mario and Forced him to Revive Everyone Category:Blog posts